Question: What is the greatest common factor of $10$ and $50$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 50) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $10$ and $50$ The factors of $10$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ , and $10$ The factors of $50$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ $10$ $25$ , and $50$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $10$ and $50$ is $10$. $\operatorname{gcf}(10, 50) = 10$